1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to storage device modules and, more particularly, to a data storage device module with a screw mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, tower computer, server, or the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These storage devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
The installation of a hard disk drive in a computer typically involves the use of screws to attach the hard disk drive to a bracket to form a storage device module, which is extractably mounted in a computer chassis. However, the screws of the storage device module are easily lost.